Overzicht van Novels: Deel 1
Op deze pagina's is een overzicht te vinden van de verschillende leesboeken (novels) die gepubliceerd zijn, inclusief de verschillende series van "Young Reader Novels". Wanneer het boek een deel vormt van een serie, is dat aangegeven. De boeken staan in chronologische volgorde, het jaartal waarin het speelt is eveneens gegeven. In Deel 1 staan alle boeken die zich afspelen tot en met het jaar 4 ABY. De boeken na 4 ABY staan in Overzicht van Novels: Deel 2. Old Republic Afbeelding:LostTribe1.jpg| Lost Tribe of the Sith #1: Precipice 5000 BBY Afbeelding:LostTribe2.jpg| Lost Tribe of the Sith #2: Skyborn 5000 BBY Afbeelding:Crosscurrent.jpg| Standalone Crosscurrent 5000 BBY Afbeelding:LostTribe3.jpg| Lost Tribe of the Sith #3: Paragon 4985 BBY Afbeelding:LostTribe4.jpg| Lost Tribe of the Sith #4: Savior 4985 BBY Afbeelding:FatalAlliance.jpg| The Old Republic #1: Fatal Alliance 3653 BBY Afbeelding:Deceived.jpg| The Old Republic #2: Deceived 3653 BBY Afbeelding:PathofDestruction.jpg| Darth Bane Trilogy #1: Path of Destruction 1003 BBY - 1000 BBY Afbeelding:RuleofTwo.jpg| Darth Bane Trilogy #2: Rule of Two 1000 BBY - 990 BBY Afbeelding:DynastyofEvil.jpg| Darth Bane Trilogy #3: Dynasty of Evil 990 BBY Rise of the Empire Afbeelding:LifeLegendObiWan.jpg| Standalone Life and Legend of Obi-Wan 44 BBY - 10 ABY Afbeelding:RisingForce.jpg| Jedi Apprentice #1: The Rising Force 44 BBY Afbeelding:DarkRival.jpg| Jedi Apprentice #2: The Dark Rival 44 BBY Afbeelding:HiddenPast.jpg| Jedi Apprentice #3: The Hidden Past 44 BBY Afbeelding:MarkoftheCrown.jpg| Jedi Apprentice #4: The Mark of the Crown 44 BBY Afbeelding:Defendersofthedead.jpg| Jedi Apprentice #5: The Defenders of the Dead 44 BBY Afbeelding:UncertainPath.jpg| Jedi Apprentice #6: The Uncertain Path 44 BBY Afbeelding:CaptiveTemple.jpg| Jedi Apprentice #7: The Captive Temple 44 BBY Afbeelding:DayofReckoning.jpg| Jedi Apprentice #8: The Day of Reckoning 44 BBY Afbeelding:FightforTruth.jpg| Jedi Apprentice #9: The Fight for Truth 43 BBY Afbeelding:ShatteredPeace.jpg| Jedi Apprentice #10: The Shattered Peace 43 BBY Afbeelding:DeadlyHunter.jpg| Jedi Apprentice #11: The Deadly Hunter 43 BBY Afbeelding:EvilExperiment.jpg| Jedi Apprentice #12: The Evil Experiment 43 BBY Afbeelding:DangerousRescue.jpg| Jedi Apprentice #13: The Dangerous Rescue 43 BBY Afbeelding:TiesThatBind.jpg| Jedi Apprentice #14: The Ties That Bind 40 BBY Afbeelding:DeathofHope.jpg| Jedi Apprentice #15: The Death of Hope 40 BBY Afbeelding:CalltoVengeance.jpg| Jedi Apprentice #16: The Call to Vengeance 40 BBY Afbeelding:OnlyWitness.jpg| Jedi Apprentice #17: The Only Witness 40 BBY Afbeelding:ThreatWithin.jpg| Jedi Apprentice #18: The Threat Within 40 BBY Afbeelding:RiseandFallofDV.jpg| Standalone Rise and Fall of Darth Vader 39 BBY - 4 ABY Afbeelding:DMSaboteur.jpg| eBook Darth Maul: Saboteur 33 BBY Afbeelding:CloakofDeception.jpg| Standalone Cloak of Deception 33 BBY Afbeelding:ShadowHunter.jpg| Standalone Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter 33 BBY Afbeelding:EP1Adventures1.jpg| Episode I Adventures #1 tot 15 33 BBY Afbeelding:EP1Novel.jpg| Novelizations #1: The Phantom Menace 32 BBY Afbeelding:Deceptions.jpg| Jedi Apprentice #S1: Deceptions 41 BBY - 30 BBY Afbeelding:RoguePlanet.jpg| Standalone Rogue Planet 29 BBY Afbeelding:Followers.jpg| Jedi Apprentice #S2: The Followers 39 BBY - 29 BBY Afbeelding:PathtoTruth.jpg| Jedi Quest #0: Path to Truth 28 BBY Afbeelding:WayoftheApprentice.jpg| Jedi Quest #1: The Way of the Apprentice 27 BBY Afbeelding:OutboundFlight.jpg| Standalone Outbound Flight 27 BBY Afbeelding:TrailoftheJedi.jpg| Jedi Quest #2: The Trail of the Jedi 27 BBY Afbeelding:DangerousGames.jpg| Jedi Quest #3: The Dangerous Games 27 BBY Afbeelding:MasterofDisguise.jpg| Jedi Quest #4: The Master of Disguise 26 BBY Afbeelding:SchoolofFear.jpg| Jedi Quest #5: The School of Fear 25 BBY Afbeelding:ShadowTrap.jpg| Jedi Quest #6: The Shadow Trap 25 BBY Afbeelding:MomentofTruth.jpg| Jedi Quest #7: The Moment of Truth 24 BBY Afbeelding:ChangingoftheGuard.jpg| Jedi Quest #8: The Changing of the Guard 24 BBY Afbeelding:FalsePeace.jpg| Jedi Quest #9: The False Peace 23 BBY Afbeelding:FinalShowdown.jpg| Jedi Quest #10: The Final Showdown 23 BBY Afbeelding:ApproachingStorm.jpg| Standalone The Approaching Storm 23 BBY Afbeelding:SWAdventures1.jpg| Star Wars Adventures #1 tot 6 22 BBY Afbeelding:EP2Novel.jpg| Novelizations #2: Attack of the Clones 22 BBY Afbeelding:FighttoSurvive.jpg| Boba Fett #1: The Fight to Survive 22 BBY Afbeelding:Crossfire.jpg| Boba Fett #2: Crossfire 22 BBY Afbeelding:MazeofDeception.jpg| Boba Fett #3: Maze of Deception 22 BBY Afbeelding:Hunted.jpg| Boba Fett #4: Hunted 22 BBY Afbeelding:HardContact.jpg| Republic Commando #1: Hard Contact 22 BBY Afbeelding:Shatterpoint.jpg| Clone Wars Shatterpoint 22 BBY Afbeelding:LegacyoftheJedi.jpg| Standalone The Legacy of the Jedi 89 BBY - 22 BBY Afbeelding:CW_Novel.jpg| The Clone Wars #1: The Clone Wars 22 BBY Afbeelding:CWWildSpace.jpg| The Clone Wars #2: Wild Space 22 BBY Afbeelding:CWNoPrisoners.jpg| The Clone Wars #3: No Prisoners 22 BBY Afbeelding:CWGambit1.jpg| The Clone Wars #4: Gambit: Stealth 22 BBY Afbeelding:CWGambit2.jpg| The Clone Wars $5: Gambit: Siege 22 BBY Afbeelding:TripleZero.jpg| Republic Commando #2: Triple Zero 21 BBY Afbeelding:TrueColors.jpg| Republic Commando #3: True Colors 21 BBY Afbeelding:CestusDeception.jpg| Clone Wars The Cestus Deception 21 BBY Afbeelding:TheHive.jpg| eBook The Hive 21 BBY Afbeelding:SecretsoftheJedi.jpg| Standalone Secrets of the Jedi 39 BBY - 20 BBY Afbeelding:MedStar1.jpg| MedStar Duology #1: Battle Surgeons 20 BBY Afbeelding:MedStar2.jpg| MedStar Duology #2: Jedi Healer 20 BBY Afbeelding:JediTrial.jpg| Clone Wars Jedi Trial 20 BBY Afbeelding:DarkRendezvous.jpg| Clone Wars Yoda: Dark Rendezvous 20 BBY Afbeelding:NewThreat.jpg| Boba Fett #5: A New Threat 20 BBY Afbeelding:Pursuit.jpg| Boba Fett #6: Pursuit 20 BBY Afbeelding:LabyrinthofEvil.jpg| Clone Wars Labyrinth of Evil 19 BBY Afbeelding:EP3Novel.jpg| Novelizations #3: Revenge of the Sith 19 BBY Afbeelding:DarkLord.jpg| Standalone The Rise of Darth Vader 19 BBY Afbeelding:RCOrder66.jpg| Republic Commando #4: Order 66 19 BBY Afbeelding:ImperialCommando.jpg| Imperial Commando #1: 501st 19 BBY Afbeelding:Jedi_Twilight.jpg| Coruscant Nights #1: Jedi Twilight 18 BBY Afbeelding:StreetofShadows.jpg| Coruscant Nights #2: Street of Shadows 18 BBY Afbeelding:PatternsoftheForce.jpg| Coruscant Nights #3: Patterns of the Force 18 BBY Afbeelding:JediDawn.jpg| Coruscant Nights #4: Jedi Dawn 18 BBY Afbeelding:DesperateMission.jpg| The Last of the Jedi #1: The Desperate Mission 18 BBY Afbeelding:DarkWarning.jpg| The Last of the Jedi #2: The Dark Warning 18 BBY Afbeelding:Underworld.jpg| The Last of the Jedi #3: Underworld 18 BBY Afbeelding:DeathonNaboo.jpg| The Last of the Jedi #4: Death on Naboo 18 BBY Afbeelding:ATangledWeb.jpg| The Last of the Jedi #5: A Tangled Web 18 BBY Afbeelding:ReturnoftheDarkSide.jpg| The Last of the Jedi #6: Return of the Dark Side 18 BBY Afbeelding:SecretWeapon.jpg| The Last of the Jedi #7: Secret Weapon 18 BBY Afbeelding:AgainsttheEmpire.jpg| The Last of the Jedi #8: Against the Empire 18 BBY Afbeelding:MasterofDeception.jpg| The Last of the Jedi #9: Master of Deception 18 BBY Afbeelding:Reckoning.jpg| The Last of the Jedi #10: Reckoning 18 BBY Afbeelding:LifeofLuke.jpg| Standalone Life of Luke Skywalker 15 BBY - 4 ABY Afbeelding:ParadiseSnare.jpg| Han Solo Trilogy #1: The Paradise Snare 10 BBY Afbeelding:HuttGambit.jpg| Han Solo Trilogy #2: The Hutt Gambit 5 BBY Afbeelding:MindharpofSharu.jpg| Lando Calrissian #1: The Mindharp of Sharu 5 BBY Afbeelding:FlamewindofOseon.jpg| Lando Calrissian #2: The Flamewind of Oseon 5 BBY Afbeelding:StarcaveofThonBoka.jpg| Lando Calrissian #3: The Starcave of ThonBoka 5 BBY Afbeelding:TFUNovel.jpg| Standalone The Force Unleashed 3 BBY - 2 BBY Afbeelding:HSatStarsEnd.jpg| The Han Solo Adventures #1: Han Solo at Star's End 2 BBY Afbeelding:HSRevenge.jpg| The Han Solo Adventures #2: Han Solo's Revenge 2 BBY Afbeelding:HSLostLegacy.jpg| The Han Solo Adventures #3: The Lost Legacy 2 BBY Afbeelding:RebelDawn.jpg| Han Solo Trilogy #3: Rebel Dawn 1 BBY Afbeelding:DeathTroopers.jpg| Standalone Death Troopers 1 BBY Afbeelding:DSNovel.jpg| Standalone Death Star 1 BBY - 0 ABY Rebellion Afbeelding:EP4Novel.jpg| Novelizations #4: A New Hope 0 BBY Afbeelding:SWMissions1.jpg| Star Wars Missions #1 tot #20 0 BBY Afbeelding:TalesCantina.jpg| Tales The Mos Eisley Cantina 0 BBY - 4 ABY Afbeelding:Allegiance.jpg| Standalone Allegiance 0 ABY Afbeelding:GalaxyofFear1.jpg| Galaxy of Fear #1: Eaten Alive 0 ABY Afbeelding:GalaxyofFear2.jpg| Galaxy of Fear #2: City of the Dead 0 ABY Afbeelding:GalaxyofFear3.jpg| Galaxy of Fear #3: Planet Plague 0 ABY Afbeelding:GalaxyofFear4.jpg| Galaxy of Fear #4: The Nightmare Machine 0 ABY Afbeelding:GalaxyofFear5.jpg| Galaxy of Fear #5: Ghost of the Jedi 0 ABY Afbeelding:GalaxyofFear6.jpg| Galaxy of Fear #6: Army of Terror 0 ABY Afbeelding:GalaxyofFear7.jpg| Galaxy of Fear #7: The Brain Spiders 0 ABY Afbeelding:GalaxyofFear8.jpg| Galaxy of Fear #8: The Swarm 0 ABY Afbeelding:GalaxyofFear9.jpg| Galaxy of Fear #9: Spore 0 ABY Afbeelding:GalaxyofFear10.jpg| Galaxy of Fear #11: The Doomsday Ship 1 ABY Afbeelding:GalaxyofFear11.jpg| Galaxy of Fear #11: Clones 1 ABY Afbeelding:GalaxyofFear12.jpg| Galaxy of Fear #12: The Hunger 1 ABY Afbeelding:RuinsofDantooine.jpg| Star Wars Galaxies The Ruins of Dantooine 1 ABY Afbeelding:SOTME.jpg| Standalone Splinter of the Mind's Eye 2 ABY Afbeelding:EP5Novel.jpg| Novelizations #5: The Empire Strikes Back 3 ABY Afbeelding:TalesBountyHunters.jpg| Tales The Bounty Hunters 3 ABY - 10 ABY Afbeelding:SOTE_Novel.jpg| Standalone Shadows of the Empire 4 ABY Afbeelding:EP6Novel.jpg| Novelizations #6: Return of the Jedi 4 ABY Afbeelding:Tales_Jabba.jpg| Tales Jabba's Palace 4 ABY Afbeelding:TalesEmpire.jpg| Tales The Empire 4 ABY Afbeelding:BountyHunterWars1.jpg| The Bounty Hunter Wars #1: The Mandalorian Armor 4 ABY Afbeelding:BountyHunterWars2.jpg| The Bounty Hunter Wars #2: Slave Ship 4 ABY Afbeelding:BountyHunterWars3.jpg| The Bounty Hunter Wars #3: Hard Merchandise 4 ABY Afbeelding:TruceatBakura.jpg| Standalone The Truce at Bakura 4 ABY Zie ook: * Overzicht van Novels: Deel 2 (Alles na 4 ABY) Novels Novels category:Leesboeken